


complete and utter loathing

by paperthinn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Choking, Denial of Feelings, Enemies, Enemies who sometimes make out, Fights, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Making Out, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: They'd both be lying if they said they didn't cross paths intentionally sometimes; the need to blow off steam made staying away too hard.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've recently begun rereading harry potter so uh oh, now i'm gonna be writing fics for two fandoms... originally i saw a tweet that had the idea of a story about two people who hate each other so much and stay enemies but confide in each other and have a mutual respect of each other anyways, so here that story is. i don't plan on making them 'lovers,' per se, but there will be plenty of wall pinning and making out along with casual anger and hatred.
> 
> after googling a bit, i found that lucius malfoy actually didn't end up in azkaban which i def don't think is right, and so in azkaban he stays in this fic. he's also dead as implied (more like spelled out) by the first chapter but oh well.
> 
> i couldn't find a proper title so it may change here and there! beware for that! also i'm using words as they come in the US (ex. pavement is sidewalk, bin is trash) because my way of writing is just typing things out as they come, and i'm certainly not from the UK :)) im also not familiar with the UK's terms
> 
> mind the notes at the bottom, please!

They'd crossed paths more than once. They'd both be lying if they said they didn't cross paths intentionally sometimes; the need to blow off steam made staying away too hard. To be honest, Harry has no idea why he returns. Despite the hatred, the loathing, Harry has no idea why he continues to face Malfoy, even though anger burns him from the inside out every time the platinum-haired _brat_ steps out to face him. Draco's robes drag across the ground and Harry's pissed off even by _that,_ anger fueling duels that always end up in a drawl.

Harry can never bring himself to finish Draco off, for fuck's sake. They always fight until exhaustion kicks in, until they're covered in dirt and they're bleeding all over the ground they walk on. They duel until their legs give out and they're sat next to each other shaking, still angry but too tired to say anything truly hurtful. Now they're sitting in a field somewhere in Denmark, far off from where they normally battle.

Draco hisses at Harry and Harry hisses back, rolling his eyes and wishing he can shove his thumb right into the cut on Draco's lip, split it open even more so blood pools out onto the white dress shirt he wears under his robes. There's always been a very spoken rivalry between them since they attended Hogwarts together. Draco fought with him to end Voldemort but hated Harry for getting his father thrown into Azkaban.

Harry thinks he saw something about Lucius Malfoy dying in there a little while ago in the _Daily Prophet,_ but he didn't care enough to read through it. The older Malfoy deserved it. Still, despite Voldemort finding himself a common enemy between Potter and Malfoy, anger made Harry's blood boil. Severus Snape died in the final battle, along with some of Harry's friends, and he should really feel bad for Draco because the blonde doesn't seem to have anyone left. Harry remembers the bullshit he got from Malfoy in his school years and growls under his breath. Who gave that stubborn piece of shit a _right?_ Jealousy? Harry would give anything to have his energy back. He would give anything to be able to stand up, point his wand at Draco's forehead, and kill him where he sits.

Harry doesn't think he'd be able to do it.

He doesn't really have anybody left either.

"Your life is going well then, Potter?" Harry wants to spit at the man beside him. He doesn't, "Just a guess. Saw _weasel_ got married the other day, thought you two _had something."_ Draco mocks. Harry squints his eyes at him, rage spreading through his limbs. Ginny did get married a little while ago. He couldn’t be angry, as their relationship didn’t work out, and she looked happier with Neville Longbottom anyway.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy," Harry wants to hit him. Draco's fingers twitch as if he's fighting a similar urge, scoffing and tossing his head to the side. His hair brushes his forehead, soaked in sweat and covered in dirt, each strand matted down.

"I'm not that easy." Harry barks a laugh. He wants to say _sure,_ mock him, because he knows _exactly_ how easy the blonde is. He itches to pull out his wand, resists that urge, drags his palm through his dirty hair. His legs ache. Harry reminds himself to take a hot bath instead of a shower later.

"Really? You could've fooled me. Seems like you'd be the type to be _gagging_ for it if I'm honest." Harry sneers, his ribs beginning to ache now that the adrenaline is pushing its way from his system. Draco scoffs, shakes a few strands of his dirty white hair from his face, and reaches forward to grab Harry by the robes. Harry laughs in his face, seeing fury light up in Malfoy's eyes, watching the way his pupils blow.

"You should learn your place, Potter," Harry reaches up and twists his fingers into Draco's hair, yanks his head back so his throat is exposed. They're both coated in sweat and dust and blood. Harry sees Draco swallow, lips parting. A breath sweeps from Malfoy’s mouth as the shock of Harry’s hand in his hair fades off.

"You're not easy, huh?" Harry leans into his ear, drags his tongue over the lobe and pulls the other man closer so they're flush. Draco grunts when his hair is tugged on by the movement, breath coming out in small puffs. Harry lets him go, "Could've fooled me," Harry repeats, same as earlier.

Harry leans back. Draco pants for breath then grabs Harry's chin and kisses him, angry and demanding. Harry shoves himself into the kiss, wrapping a firm arm around Draco's back and dragging him closer.

This isn't new, surprisingly.

They always end up like this. There's no love in either of the men for the other, just anger and hate, and yet they find themselves making out for however long is needed to feel a little less lonely than they were before, and then they go back to staying out of each other's ways. A breath punches out of Draco when he falls back onto the hard ground, ribs definitely bruised. His body will hurt like a bitch later. Harry drops down with him, pulling away to mock him, "Suck it up," and then forces his tongue into Malfoy's mouth when he goes to talk back. Draco tilts his head back, allowing Harry’s tongue to slip behind his teeth, coaxing a small noise from him that the brunette swallows.

Harry uses his free hand to push Draco’s knees apart, placing himself between them, tugging the blonde up until Potter’s body is straight and Malfoy’s spine is arched almost uncomfortably. Harry lets his fingers loosen up on Draco’s hair, just enough that it’s not as painful. Draco growls into Harry’s mouth, then pulls away. Hatred still dangles in the air, but the anger is gone. 

Harry’s hard. He’s sure Draco is too but he doesn’t bother with looking.

He gives Draco’s hair one last tug, ignoring the groan, and then stands up and walks away.

Draco watches him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up sometime —
> 
> twitter  
> > hotchnersmind  
> > boomerrjoseph 
> 
> instagram  
> > lonelydxnce
> 
> i love you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :)) it's been a bit since the first chapter !! imma try n update this every weekend, so that i can worry abt school during the week and updating this fic when im doin my own things !!

In what was a series of unfortunate events, Harry soon realized that in the heat of his last duel with Draco, he'd grabbed the wrong wand as he'd left. It occured to Harry that he'd indeed grabbed the wrong one when he'd attempted to perform a curse (there are valid reasons behind Harry needing to do so, but that's a story for another time,) and it backfired. He'd barely even paid attention to the feel of it until that moment.

That meant Draco had Harry's wand, and  _ that  _ meant they'd have to meet again to exchange wands. They were in London when they crossed paths again. Harry's anger rose quickly in his throat when Malfoy stepped into view, ready to curse the blonde but realizing he'd be unable to do so without his own wand. Draco glided over - although Harry noticed a limp, which must've been from when he'd paralyzed the male during their last battle and he'd fallen hard on his right knee. 

The blonde said nothing even as his face twisted in disgust as he accepted his wand back, attempting to avoid touching Harry's palm. Harry grabbed his left wrist, fingernails digging into the skin there, feeling where Malfoy's pale flesh felt a bit rougher from where the Dark Mark had been branded. Draco yanks his arm away, face stuck in a scowl, burning red. Harry knew the subject of Draco's years as a Death Eater was sensitive. Which is why he didn't say anything, but allowed his fingers to drag across the faded mark as Draco's wrist slipped from his grip.

Neither of them said thank you to one another, but Draco looked like he was itching to say something to Harry. A bolt of rage jolted up Harry's spine, unseen and unexpected, and Harry rushed forward to shove two fingers into Draco's mouth before he could speak. Draco looked unfocused for a minute, then Harry feels a tongue flip over his long fingers, and he sees Draco come back into his body. Draco bites down hard, but Harry doesn't flinch, simply grabs his hair and pulls hard.

Harry backs him against a wall, bodies flush, the brunette's fingers lingering on Draco's tongue. He slips them out of the blonde's mouth, across his lips and down his chin, then rushes forward to collect the other man's lip in between his teeth. Draco fights for dominance, both in the kiss and out, body tense and struggling against Harry's hold. Harry grabs Draco's wrists, shoves them to the wall above his head, and leans down to bite harshly at Malfoy's jaw. He lingers there, determined to make a mark he can't hide, just to spite the man, anger boiling and seething behind his teeth.

Harry wants to tear Draco Malfoy apart.

Draco doesn't fight Harry off him, (if he objected to any of this, Harry would let him go — they might hate each other, but Potter isn't  _ cruel),  _ but still maintains his struggle to take control, obviously helpless as he's pinned to a dirty stone wall. 

Harry presses their lips back together, a harsh kiss, and drags his tongue over the backside of Draco's teeth as he always does, before he pulls away. His breath falls in heavy pants.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't steal my wand next time," Harry smirks, "If you really wanted to meet, you could've just asked nicely." Draco rolls his eyes, fists tightening. He's still got his wand in his hand.

"Fuck you," Draco spits – well, it's breathless and  _ yeah,  _ Malfoy's hard in his trousers. Harry has a glint in his eye at the sound of Malfoy's voice, letting go of his wrists and gripping the other male's chin instead, thumb digging harshly and then dragging over where he'd bit into Draco's pale skin. He presses forward and kisses Draco again, thumb tugging at his bottom lip. 

Harry backs off, looks at Draco's already bruised jaw, and says; "I think it'd be the other way around, darling." 

Then, without a single glance back at Draco Malfoy's scowl, Harry Potter marches off — with his own wand this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy march! i might upload another chapter after this but who knows – the clocks have been set forward and it's currently nearly 5 AM so that's it for now, but i'll certainly try to get another one out.
> 
> thanks for reading! this one is a lil chapter featuring ron and hermione and butterbeer - with a few references to an unseen duel between harry and draco :"))
> 
> mind the notes at the bottom please !

"I wouldn't get in his way again, mate," Ron sips his butterbeer, an eyebrow raised as he drags his eyes over the bruises scattered down Harry's arms. Harry can admit the visit from his old friends was nice – Hermione brought the butterbeer, of course, she always thinks ahead. They were both disapproving of the story behind Harry's black and blue skin, but Harry knows they'd be downright disgusted if they knew about the makeouts and the hair pulling and the _arousal_.

Harry Potter has no romantic feelings for Draco Malfoy. None. However, in the end, there _is_ arousal. It's kind of like hooking up with a stranger, as muggles do whenever they're looking for a fun night except with more history and hatred. They've never taken it _far,_ of course, just heated makeouts.

After the wand mishap, they'd crossed paths again and Harry had felt a pang of arousal deep in his gut at the sight of the cross between a bite and a bruise on Draco's jaw, too high to hide – the one he'd left. Draco looked pissed as always, but hissed out loud when Harry had tapped his own jaw and mumbled, _"Like the new tattoo. A little bold for my taste."_

They dueled, as always, and Harry was sure to leave Draco a few extra bruises covering his throat that were suspiciously mouth-shaped.

"I think that's a wise idea. Draco seems to be doing a number on you, Harry. If I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd be worried." Hermione's eyebrows are furrowed in concern, obviously peeking at the finger shaped bruises that are marked into the skin just above Harry's elbows. Draco had grabbed there quite hard when Harry began spending time at his throat in the previously mentioned duel.

It was by far their most interesting, Harry can say. There were a ton of suspicious looking bruises marked on his skin, but a ton more on Draco. Harry, in an effort to distract Draco from cursing him again after they'd already decided on a drawl, had latched himself onto the man's throat and Malfoy seemed to _really_ appreciate that because he'd been caught by surprise and– Draco's subconscious whimpering played on a loop in Harry's brain for a while.

"Well, you _do_ know me, and I'm fine. It's not like we meet on purpose anyway–" That's a lie and Harry knows it, "–and besides, if you think I'm bad, you should see him. I left some pretty nasty bruises, I think." Ron hums, almost proud. Harry busies himself with his butterbeer when Hermione sends him a look.

Harry sees them both out later. He knows he won't see them for a while, but still turns down Ron's request to stay anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter - hotchnersmind
> 
> i love you, please stay safe and get some sleep ! 
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated by the way :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is about 4 days late, and i'm sorry! it's longer than the other chapters though, about the length of a one-shot, 1.2k+ words! plus a bit of denial, a sick and (maybe) distressed draco, and a handjob!
> 
> i came to a bit of a crossroads recently when writing this, because i was originally going to go with the 'enemies stay enemies except they make out' route, but now i'm leaning more toward the 'enemies are still kinda enemies but defintely have feelings involved and are in extreme denial' route. i think i might go with the latter. they won't be lovers, but there will be feelings involved and there will still be plenty of sexual frustration and tension for you all :)
> 
> there are also hints here of draco being in distress in relation to sex (more so near the end, you'll understand, as there's a bit of dialog), and i wanted to say now that i will NOT take this story down a heavy past-abuse route, but i definitely think draco's (very canon, obviously) years with death eaters was interesting and i wanted to maybe add a few references toward troubles surrounding intimacy in his past. i'll add the "implied/refrenced child abuse" tag anyways, as i do want to be cautious.
> 
> mind the notes at the bottom, please!

Despite Ron and Hermionie's pleas, Harry and Draco cross paths again. This time, however, it's unintentional. Draco's already beaten up and dirty from another duel as he stumbles his way past some abandoned buildings. He almost looks relieved to see Harry, but his face twists up in disgust when he realizes who it is. He's a few strides away when he struggles for his wand, only to stumble forward in pain and collapse.

Harry rushes forward to catch him, muttering to himself in annoyance. "Merlin, Malfoy," Harry gently sits them both down against a wall, pressing the back of his hand to the blonde's forehead, "Who roughed you up? You're running a fever," Draco scowls, tossing his head but wincing when it jolts his body. It's growing dark and Harry really should be getting home but Draco certainly isn't in the right state to apparate. Harry moves just enough that Draco's back is against his chest.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed," Draco scoffs, but sinks back into Harry's chest anyway, a sigh forced out of him. He's shaking out of his skin, freezing despite his body burning up. Draco had been quite hot when he'd left his own home, which is why he'd gone out in the first place – to cool off a bit. The blonde's body aches, he was in no shape to duel in the first place but it's worse now. Harry huffs out a breath and drags a palm through Draco's hair, wrapping his fingers in it when the Malfoy tilts his head back.

"So pliant," Harry teases, "So easy. You just love having your hair played with," Harry tugs at it, swallows a laugh when Draco whimpers with it, hands scrambling to find something to grab onto and finding Harry's knees. 

"'m not easy," Draco growls, still leaning back into the touch like Harry might let go and leave. Harry snorts, leans down to kiss behind Draco's ear, biting down as best as he can on the sensitive flesh there. Draco's body jolts and a pitiful whine slips out of him, Harry hums, pleased with himself, pulling Draco's head back more.

"You're so easy, darling," Harry coos, pressing his cheek to Draco's, giving the hair between his fingers a good tug. Malfoy's eyes go half-lidded and unfocused and the expression on his face is what makes Harry thinks this is what the blonde needs, human contact, "Are you hard?" Harry knows he is, wants to hear Draco say it.

"Yes," It spills off his tongue quickly and Harry leans down to kiss at Draco's neck in appreciation, his free hand finding it's way past Malfoy's robes to press down where his cock strains against his trousers. Draco's body trembles, hand tightening on Harry's knee to the point of pain. Harry shushes him, knuckles brushing Draco's scalp in warning. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Draco shudders against him, eyes finally slipping closed. Harry spares him the torture (Draco _is_ sick,) and unbuttons the man’s trousers, sliding his hand inside. Draco tenses, body going rigid, almost shaking with how much strain Malfoy’s putting in his muscles. Harry wraps his fingers around Draco’s cock and then the tension is gone and the man practically melts, a heavy sigh punching from him.

Draco whimpers when Harry tugs upward. His fingers are dry and there’s not much space for Harry’s hand, so the brunette pulls Malfoy’s cock out and brings his hand up to press at the blonde’s mouth. Harry tugs at the hair trapped between his fingers and Draco opens his mouth, takes in the digits and allows Harry to press them to his tongue. Harry loosens his grip on the blonde’s hair and drags it down to take a hold on his jaw instead, fingers digging in gently. Harry pulls his fingers out of Draco’s mouth, holds his palm out.

“Spit,” Harry commands, and Draco does as he’s told, pliant under Harry’s hands, “Good boy,” The praise slips from Harry’s tongue and it’s beyond easy. Draco might act tough, might be stubborn, but he’s sweet underneath the walls he’s built up. Harry almost wishes Lucius was alive so he could kill him himself, thinks about how sweet Draco would have been if he hadn’t been raised by death eaters.

Maybe they would’ve had a relationship of some kind, had they not hated each other from the start.

Harry wraps his hand back around Draco’s cock and Draco gasps. It’s so much better slick, and Harry knows this, drags his hand up and rubs his thumb just under the head of Malfoy’s cock. Harry’s hard where he’s pressed against Draco’s lower back, firm and warm, throbbing beneath the layers he’s wearing. It’s getting a bit colder now as autumn comes closer, the heat of the summer wearing off - Harry’s wearing heavier robes, but Draco isn’t. The fever had him hot, Harry decides.

One of Draco’s hands repositions to Harry’s lower thigh, a few inches above his knee, but the other stays where it is and instead squeezes at the joint as Harry begins to stroke him in earnest. Harry leans down to kiss at Malfoy’s neck, knowing he’s sensitive there, grunts at the whimpers he gets in return. Draco’s hips rut up, fucking into Harry’s fist, and Harry moves away from the man’s neck and instead wraps his left hand around Draco’s throat instead.

Draco moans, tilts his head back as if he’s pushing his neck into Harry’s palm, pulling his legs further apart. Harry flexes his fingers a bit, feels Draco rumble against his skin, feels the way his throat vibrates against his touch in a swallowed moan. Harry squeezes harder, feels Draco’s cock twitch, knows he’s close.

“Are you going to come, darling?” Draco strangles out a ‘yes,’ hips flexing into Harry’s grip, looking on the verge of tears. Harry uses his grip on the man’s throat to force his head onto the brunette’s shoulder, resting there, tilted back. Draco’s eyes are closed and his face is screwed up almost beautifully. 

“Please, _please,_ don’t ruin it,” Draco pleads, grasping at Harry with his hands desperately, _“Please,”_ Harry shushes him, gives the man a rough stroke.

“I won’t,” Harry has a brief moment where he’s worried, worried about why Draco would think he would ruin his orgasm. Maybe it’s the hatred - he thinks Harry wouldn’t _want_ him to have any sort of pleasure from this. Draco sobs, so desperately close, and Harry shushes him again; He wants to say it’s okay, that he can come, but instead Harry’s grip tightens on Draco’s throat and he says, “Come, darling, come for me.”

Draco does, he shoots off over Harry’s fingers, face twisted up in what could be _agony,_ choking out a, “Po- _Harry,”_ stuck between using Harry’s last name or his first name, deciding on the latter. Draco’s fingers slowly unlock from the brunette’s trousers and he sinks into Harry’s embrace, breathing heavily and then breaking out into a coughing fit.

Harry brings his clean hand up to Draco’s forehead again, frowns at the way he’s still burning up, having completely forgotten that the man was sick in the first place. 

Draco falls asleep.

Harry knows it’s a bad idea, but he takes Draco to his house anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so obviously you all have heard about the COVID-19 (corona) virus going around right now. currently, i'm off school for two weeks, as everything is shutting down, so i will have time to write a few more chapters. STAY HOME, WASH YOUR HANDS, SELF-ISOLATE. please stay safe.
> 
> i love you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god ! i haven't posted here since last month and i am so sorry :( strangely enough, i've been lacking motivation - it might have something to do with the virus and being away from my friends for a long time.
> 
> either way, i haven't uploaded much here but i have been reading a lot recently. yesterday was easter, so happy holidays. i hope you enjoy this update, considering this chapter was pretty easy to write and contains a bit of domestic vibes, despite the boys still not being friends.
> 
> mind the notes at the bottom, please !

Draco wakes up the next morning and for a few moments, it's hell. Harry slept on the couch after making a batch of soup – courtesy of Molly, who was more than happy to give him her recipe the last time he was sick. Draco was still asleep when Harry had apparated them to his house, and so the brunette had laid him down in his bedroom. Draco seemed pleased in his sleeping state, curling into himself under Harry's blankets. The new scenery was shocking to the blonde, and Harry winces when he hears a lamp shatter in his bedroom, shaking out of the remains of his slumber.

Draco looks a lot different than he did the day before, having looked blissed out and desperate in their earlier events. Now, Draco is unsettled and looks as much upon seeing Harry wander in, disgust making his face twist up into a grimace. There's familiarity in the way he looks, Harry's seen that face too many times before. Draco curses, looks around and then squints his eyes at Harry, who looks sadly at the shattered glass on the floor. That was his favorite lamp. He doubts he'll be able to fix it using magic.

Harry fixes his eyes back on Draco, who spits, "What am I doing in your bed, Potter?" Harry rolls his eyes, ignores the anger bubbling in his chest. Draco sounds congested and more tired than anything despite the annoyance slipping into his tone.

"Considering I have no clue where  _ your  _ house is and you passed out after pretty much begging me to let you come, this was my only option," Harry says, flashing a sarcastic smile, "I hope you understand that I actually do have empathy and decided that leaving you on the ground while you're very obviously sick, and tired for that matter, was not exactly a good thing to do to a human being." Draco goes quiet, an embarrassed blush spreading over his cheeks and nose to his ears, looking defeated. Harry turns, walks out to make a bowl of chicken noodle soup, casts a heating charm over it. Draco comes out a moment later without the usual dramatic drag of his cloaks.

Luckily Harry knew a few spells to take off clothing. Draco was dressed in a white shirt and a pair of black pants when Harry had left him, and now that outfit was wrinkled, looking well worn after the sleep Draco looks like he needed. Draco looks and grimaces at the bowl of soup for a little while after Harry places it in front of him, glares at it as if it's poisoned.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Harry mutters, gets a glass of water and sets it down in front of the Malfoy as well. "It's mom's– Molly Weasley's recipe," He's helped Molly take care of sick Weasleys plenty of times, and Teddy tends to get sick quite a bit as well. Without Dora or Remus to care of him even when he got sick for the first time shortly after the war ended, Molly and Arthur are more than glad to have another child to parent. Harry doesn't enjoy stepping on various toys that were left out from his visits, but Teddy loves to come over to stay all the time.

Draco scoffs, "As if I've ever had food from any of the Weasleys." He doesn't look pleased but he's obviously hungry regardless, takes the spoon into a careful grip and stirs the soup, takes a small bite and relaxes. Harry grins, knows it's good, nobody can dislike Molly Weasley after they've had her food. They don't speak of the events of the day before past the reference from the brunette in the bedroom, Harry doubts they ever will. Draco definitely won't admit he enjoyed having a handjob from his  _ 'sworn enemy' _ and they both know it. Harry puts the leftover soup away, packed into a container, tidy's his kitchen while Malfoy eats, takes his bowl after he's done and puts it in the sink to wash later. Draco looks tired again, now well-fed, sneezes into his arm and then suppresses a groan when his body jolts with it.

"You can sleep again," Harry says, presses the back of his hand to Draco's forehead despite the man's angry protests, "I doubt you're going to make it if you try to apparate anywhere. Might as well get more rest." Malfoy glares, looks thoroughly annoyed when he sits down on Harry's couch. Harry knows he'll resist sleep, knows he's fighting the urge to order the man to take him home.

Instead of asking to go, though, Draco huffs and mumbles, "You're lucky I'm sick, Potter, or I'd off you in your own damned living room." Harry snorts, picks up a stack of books from his table and starts placing them back on their shelves. He could use magic, but prefers to do simple tasks by hand, having grown up without magic for eleven years. Despite those years being torturous, he's moved past them. He's still in contact with Dudley, who tries to apologize every now and then for Harry's agony as a child, but both of them have cut Vernon and Petunia off now as adults.

Harry puts the final book from the pile – an old one, Harry's not sure of the name considering it's cover is so worn – on the top shelf, turns around to get another stack and finds Draco asleep. Harry lays him down properly, mutters an  _ 'Accio blanket and pillow,'  _ under his breath, tucks Draco in. Harry goes back to doing his chores, tries to keep busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) find me on my socials –
> 
> twitter: hotchnersmind; boomerrjoseph  
> instagram: lonelydxnce  
> pinterest: severussnxpe

**Author's Note:**

> you can share your thoughts personally, request stories, or just look for a friend in me here -
> 
> twitter  
> > hotchnersmind  
> > boomerrjoseph
> 
> instagram  
> > lonelydxnce


End file.
